Les hommes qui avaient revendu leur monde
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Stanley et Wendy forment un couple atypique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les DEUX AMANTS de South Park. Elle est comme Juliette, lui comme Roméo. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Roméo et Juliette, ils meurent à la fin, non ?


Leur histoire était d'une banalité écœurante. Premiers amours puis amants, ils avaient sauté le pas sans grande cérémonie, sans grand événement, un peu trop aisément, facilement. Ils avaient choisi de partager leur courte vie, un instant, quelques mois, quelques années, une décennie peut-être. Ils n'avaient pas réellement décidé d'être un tandem, quand bien même ils ne le regrettaient pas. Il y avait une tendresse dans leurs mots, une colère parfois. Ils étaient si communs et si familiers, trop prévisibles, trop risibles. Ils paraissaient être de simples et banales inventions, devant agir par automatisme, par mécanisme. Ils étaient beaux. Un peu robots. Un peu perdus. Un peu déçus et décevants. Ils arrivaient à aligner cette banalité morbide à leur union. Il semblait loin le temps de la candeur, celui des promesses, celui des caresses, celui de la pudeur. Tout était devenu si lointain, en quelques années. Leur beauté fébrile et juvénile n'était qu'une vieille photo dans un album, celle des premières pages. Ils y repensaient, parfois, quand seuls leurs souvenirs venaient interrompre le cliquetis de leurs couverts. Une parole qui flottait au-dessus d'eux, pendant un instant, puis s'éteignait doucement, lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher.

– Ça suffit.

– Pas maintenant.

Elle n'attendait plus rien. Mais il voulait jouir avant. Jouir, c'était un grand mot. Ils n'avaient même plus cette impression, plus cette sensation. C'était plus une macabre routine. Leurs moments intimes étaient si ridicules : aucun des deux n'y prenait du plaisir. Ils ne s'estimaient même plus comme deux corps à part entière, seulement comme des bouts de chairs amorphes, incapables de toute preuve de plaisir l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne se désiraient plus. Néanmoins, ils étaient encore si jeunes, si envieux d'un équilibre et d'une vie de couple normale. Ça ne venait pourtant pas. Ils insistaient, avec un agacement distinct, mais essayaient toujours. Ils étaient trop craintifs : comment feraient-ils l'un sans l'autre ? Ils étaient indissociables, mêlés. Ils n'avaient connu qu'eux, n'avaient connu que leur corps, leur chair. Ils s'étaient tellement savourés, tellement aimés, si bien qu'ils s'étaient dévorés. Ils ne voyaient que leur propre reflet. Un reflet trop commun, fade et écœurant. Pourtant, c'étaient eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre le contraire.

En réalité, ils avaient peur. Ils étaient tétanisés et terrifiés lorsqu'ils réalisaient que le temps ne les avait pas attendus, les avait laissés un peu à l'écart, un peu en retrait. Il leur avait donné une longueur d'avance. Ils avaient profité. Et les années qu'ils avaient oubliées leur revenaient soudainement, un peu brutalement. Pourtant, ils en étaient là. Ils avaient été oubliés par ce monde qui ne les avait pas cajolés, ni chéris, mais qui les avait poussés en avant, un peu prématurément. Et alors qu'ils voulaient se défaire de leurs liens sacrés, ceux crées lors de l'enfance, ils se vautraient lamentablement face à la réalité. Celle-ci aussi avait été un peu violente. Ils avaient envie de neuf, d'expériences et d'insouciance. Ils souhaitaient rattraper leur tendre adolescence, les années des découvertes et des plaisirs vacillants. Cependant, les Autres voulaient des pantoufles, des chaussures. Ils avaient parfois l'impression d'être coincés dans cette existence sans saveur, ni couleur. Cette dernière était de glace, rigide et curieusement limpide. Raide et dure.

Ils se cloîtraient alors dans leur maison, peureux. Parce que rien ne les attendait dehors. Parce que rien ne les rassurait. Parce que leur vie, hors de ces murs, était cruellement pitoyable.

– Et avec Stanley ? Comment ça se passe ?

– Bien.

Wendy souriait, parce que Wendy était une jolie femme, bien élevée, bien éduquée, qui n'évoquait jamais ses problèmes de couple avec une grimace. Elle n'en parlait d'ailleurs jamais. Il lui fallut être folle.

– Et Wendy, vieux, quand vas-tu te décider à avoir des gosses avec elle ?

– Peut-être, peut-être.

Stanley ne répondait que vaguement, parce que Stanley ne savait pas être franc, ni même direct, et n'était pas du genre à donner des choix précis. Il était bancal.

Ils avaient songé à cet enfant. Ce petit être qui ajouterait un plus à leur vie. Mais ils avaient bien vite renoncé, lorsqu'ils avaient vu dans leur reflet la panique qui gagnait leurs yeux lorsqu'ils abordaient ce sujet. Un enfant. Ils en avaient rêvé. Puis s'étaient demandés si c'était réellement la solution à leur problème. Ils en avaient conclu que c'était un non définitif. Ils avaient alors enterré les futures discussions. Ils ne les déterreraient probablement jamais.

– Stan.

C'était un soir, comme un autre, éternellement analogue. Et elle avait enfin parlé.

– Je veux qu'on soit sincère.

Le cliquetis des couverts s'arrêta. La parole ne resta pas suspendue en l'air. Elle s'imprégna en eux.

– Soyons sincères.

C'était un dîner, comme un autre, éternellement analogue. Et il avait enfin choisi.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'utiliser plus de mot : ils se contentèrent de se fixer silencieusement. Ils vivaient ensemble une dernière éternité. Cela faisait déjà des années que leurs regards traduisaient leurs pensées. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'aimer, à exister comme un. Après tout, ne leur avait-on pas soufflé que c'était ainsi que vivaient les couples ? La rupture ne fut que brève et sèche. Elle avait déjà eu lieu il y avait bien longtemps, peut-être même avant que tout ne commençât. Ils n'avaient seulement jamais eu le courage, ni même la force, de se l'avouer. Ils pleurèrent peut-être quelques larmes, plus pour la forme que pour le fond, pour convaincre leurs proches de l'affection qu'ils avaient éprouvée. C'était leur dernier moment.

En quelques mois, ils réapprirent à connaître la solitude. Plus de bruit de cliquetis, plus de câlin matinal, plus de regard peiné. On ne les revit plus ensemble. Parce que d'un était né deux. Ils n'étaient plus un tout mais deux âmes nouvelles qui arpentaient de nouveaux sentiers. Ils étaient les hommes qui avaient revendu leur monde*.

* * *

 ***librement inspiré de la fameuse phrase "the man who sold the world"**


End file.
